SWKOTOR The Adventures
by Ultranonagon
Summary: Reimagining of KOTOR but with lemons galore, some chapters won't have lemons cause otherwise i wouldn't ever finish, the character will change from male to female to make the lemons work. There may be some AU but it's just to fit in the lemons. The dialogue isn't perfect, I just tried to summarise it to move the story forward.
1. Chapter 1

**FEMALE POV**

I slowly awoke from my sleep to find a man standing over me, his features chiseled and hard with soft white hair clinging to the top of his head. As I moved to get up he began speaking:

"Are you okay, I think you hit your head"

I felt confused, I was having trouble remembering anything, I could remember cognitive functions, I knew how to walk, how to talk, how to fight, but I could not remember who I was or what I was doing here.

"what's wrong, you okay?"

"unhh, Who am I?"

"Are you joking me? You must have hit your head pretty hard, I'm Trask, your supervising officer, you're a new recruit on the Endar Spire, thats the ship we're on, we are being attacked by a sith ship and they already have boarding parties on our ship, we are here to keep Bastila safe, she is the main Jedi on this ship, she has battle meditation, an ability that lets her sway the tide of battles, we need to find her and then get to the escape pods. Follow me so far?"

I slowly nodded my head

"We need to get to Bastila, check that footlocker behind you, you should find some armour and weapons, follow me, this could be difficult!"

We slowly fought our way to the bridge, where Trask said Bastila would be, but there was no-one there, at this point, I had earned some experience and had a basic understanding of my blaster, enough to add a few new attacks to my catalog. When we entered the next room, there was a Dark Jedi waiting for us, I drew my blaster and prepared to fight but Trask put his hand over mine in an effort to calm me down.

"Go, find Bastila, make sure she's safe, I can only hold him back for a while, but it should be enough for you to escape"

He then ran into the compartment with the Dark Jedi and the door sealed. In dismay I left through the opposite door. As I walked I heard a voice over my intercom, it was Carth Onasi, Trask had mentioned him in our previous conversation.

"Your the only republic soldier alive other than me onboard, you need to hurry to my location so we can access the escape pods!"

I slowly fought my way to him when I approached a locked door. I heard Carth warn me:

"Be careful, the next room has seven Sith troopers in it, I will unlock the door soon, but first you should either hack the computer terminal and gas them, or repair that droid near you to fight them, once you get past, i'll be in the next room."

I checked the footlocker behind me and grabbed a couple of computer spikes and repair parts, I turned around to see that the door had opened and there was a Sith trooper who had come into the room to throw something into the bin, he looked at me curiously, I moved my hand to draw my weapon but he had his up and pointed at me first.

"slow right down there missy, follow me" he said in a deep masculine tone.

I slowly approached him, his hand made a swivelling motion, telling me to turn around, as I did so, I felt my blaster and short sword ripped from my hand. He carefully frisked me, his hands gripping tight to my skin, as he finished he said "can't be to sure" and began frisking me again, except this time only slower, his hands made their way down to my plump breasts and gave them a hard squeeze, I groaned in pain, he squeezed again, harder this time, I was about to scream when a powerful hand went over my mouth. "shhhh, I don't want my comrades to know your here until i've thoroughly checked everywhere, you could have a weapon in your arse for all I know" just to prove his point his had smacked my arse hard.

He pulled me over to the control panel and pushed a few buttons, I saw an interface come up and say, "doors locked, room sound proofing enabled, message sent to adjacent room: I will take up an early guard here just in case, do not come out."

"Now then missy, you're all mine" he said with a mischievous grin.


	2. Chapter 2

**FEMALE POV**

He savagely ripped my armour off and tore my shirt, revealing my black lace bra, with one hand he roughly massaged my rounded breasts and with the other he placed a pair of detaining cuffs on my hands, I was now trapped and at his mercy.

He undid the buckle on my bra and threw it across the room, I could feel my nipples hardening as he moved his hands back to their prize. I considered screaming when he took off my pants but no-one would hear and I didn't want to give him the satisfaction. I felt a finger tease along the edge of my thong, something inside of me snapped, my inner animal broke loose, I knew that this was a Sith soldier but I wanted him so bad, I wanted him to fill me and set me on fire.

I could feel a bump pressed against my back, this was good, I was clearly entertaining my captor. "I can feel you" I said with a seductive slur in my voice. The soldier immediately turned me around and to my surprise he was already completely naked, his member stood proud and fully erect, I couldn't help but stare, it must have been at least fifteen inches and as thick as my wrist.

He caught me gaze and proudly stated "So you like it then? Strength serum, standard issue to all Sith troopers, has a couple of positive side effects, this is why the chicks all love to bang the sith and not the republic men."

I got down on my knees with my hands still held behind my back by the restraining cuffs. "Come on big boy, lets see how effective that strength serum really is" I said, I began speculating a plan, perhaps if I caught him off guard, with his pants down, then I could steal his armour and get past the other soldiers.

He grabbed my hair and pointed his long hard dick at my face, I didn't know how, but I knew exactly what to do. He clicked his fingers and my cuffs fell off. I placed one hand at the base and began to slowly pump up and down, a drop of pre-cum protruded from the tip, I slowly and sensually licked it off, he groaned with pleasure, so I licked the tip again, his groan came once more, so I wrapped my soft lips around the tip and ever so slowly began sliding them down, all the while pumping my hand.

"Hurry up you fucking republic slut!" he yelled and then promptly shoved his entire dick down my throat, my gag reflex kicked in immediately, I couldn't breath, it took everything I had to stop myself from vomiting right there and then. He began pumping his cock in and out of my mouth, giving me time to breathe around every four strokes. I was struggling to stay conscious with that monstrosity ramming my head so I had to end it quickly, I started jerking my hand again and brought my other one over to fondle his balls, his pace quickened and he began moaning loudly, with one final grunt he shoved his cock as far down my throat as it would go and spilled his seed into my stomach.

I didn't even need to swallow, his dick was so far down it just poured straight into my belly. "Well bitch, your the only slut I know who could take that in her throat, how 'bout we see if you can take it in your other holes?" This was the moment of truth, I knew that this could be my last chance to attack him, but I had felt that monstrosity of his in action and I wanted so desperately to feel it inside a hole that would give me pleasure.

"Come take off my panties big boy, let me show you why all the men want to bang the republic not the sith chicks" He hurried over to me and simply tore off my thong, leaving my dripping pussy exposed. He picked me up and put me on my hands and knees doggy style. He didn't bother to tease or anything else, he just shoved his entire dick into my tight pussy, I screamed so loud that I was surprised the sound proofing was able to keep the sound inside the room. I could feel my inner walls being ripped apart by what felt like a tree trunk, as my scream died down he began to pump in and out. Again he didn't bother to go slow and let me adjust, he just shoved it in and shoved it out as fast as he could. "AHHHH, you're tearing me apart, your so big!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. "And you are pretty tight as well, but not virgin I see, oh well, I suppose I will have to make do." He replied.

"I'll challenge you, first to cum gets to make a request of the other" I panted through my heavy breathes. "Alright bitch, my request is, if I win, You will say your name and rank into that terminal and request to be my property as part of the spoils of war convention." He said calmly, clearly this wasn't nearly as painful for him as for me. "Agreed, but if I win, I get your armour and I get to cuff you in the detention facility." He immediately stopped pumping, I worried, perhaps I had pushed him too far, I didn't know which thought was worse, not escaping or not getting my release. "Okay whore, agreed, but I have an advantage, this is the biggest you've ever had, and you're going to beg for it!"

He pulled out of me completely and began rubbing the tip along my pussy lips. My face contorted, I wanted him so badly, but if I begged, I doubted I had any chance of getting him to cum first. "Beg!" He commanded, I tried not to but I felt my lips move against my will. "Give it to me master, give me your fucking monster sith cock, fill me up where I have never been filled and dump your load so deep inside of me!" I felt his member immediately re-enter my cunt at double its' previous speed. This time I groaned, in pleasure not pain, I didn't know who had taken my virginty, but I did know that this was the biggest I had ever had.

He leaned over so that his head was next to mine and brought his rough hands to my perk tits and began kneading them in round circles. I let out a scream of pure pleasure as he readjusted his angle to smash his massive monster into my pleasure point. "This is going to be easy, be ready to be filled every day from now on slave" he whispered in my ear and then began sucking on my neck, hard, I knew there wasn't much I could do, this wasn't going to end well. Suddenly he pulled out of my cock-box and shoved his entire length into my arse. My scream was the loudest my voice has ever been, the most excruciating pain I had ever experienced was coming from my arse, but as he began to pump faster, my moans of pain soon turned to pleasure. I realised he had made a mistake, my ass was tighter than my pussy but not as sensitive, so I had a higher chance of milking him before he milked me.

"Talk dirty to me slut!" he yelled at me, considering that it could improve my chances of success I caved and began spewing dirty sentences. "FUCK YEAAAAAAH! POUND THAT FUCKING MASSIVE COCK INTO MY TIGHT ASS! KEEP POUNDING UNTIL MY ASS IS RED AND KEEP GOING, SPILL YOUR CUM INTO ME, FILL ME WITH YOUR ALMIGHTY FUCKING DICK" I had to admit, this was actually making me feel even hornier, even though I thought it was impossible. He began pumping faster and groaning louder, I could feel his climax approaching, the only problem was that I doubted I had much longer than ten seconds before I felt my orgasm. "You're doing fucking well slut, most bitches would have cum by now!" he yelled directly into my ear, his hand came down and ever so gently began rubbing my pussy lips and drawing circles around my clit.

This was it, he had pushed me right to the edge and I doubted I had much more than a few seconds left, I had to even the playing field, thinking quickly I grabbed his balls and squeezed as hard as I could, I heard him groan louder than ever and with an almighty set of erratic thrusts, spilled his seed inside of me. I could feel him spurting his sperm deep inside of me, my walls milking every last drop, I had won and I knew that I should claim my prize but I needed my release. I pulled off his still impossibly hard cock and shoved it straight back into my pussy. As I began bouncing on his cock, I whispered in his ear "Good game, but I beat you fair and square, I think that on top of my request, I deserve for you to at least give me the best orgasm of my life" He looked at me and node his head slowly, then brought his lips down and placed them over my right nipple, his tongue taking slow sensual circles around it. One hand roughly massaged my other boob whilst the other one traced down and inserted a finger into my ass, when I moaned loud in his ear, he began fingering my ass, pumping it out, then bringing it in and curling it to touch my second pleasure point. Now that he was in charge again, I stopped bouncing on him as he began thrusting back into me. With his powerful cock ramming me at a breakneck pace and his finger pumping my ass at an equal speed, I moaned loudly and embraced my pleasure. This time the orgasm was coming and I didn't stop it, the most intense pleasure I have ever felt racked through my body in waves, every part of my body suddenly became ablaze with sensations of pleasure, suddenly my walls tightened and squeezed his dick, trying to milk him. With a great moan, he peaked for a second time, firing multiple ropes of stringy cum deep into my pussy.

"You came again!" I exclaimed, he gingerly nodded his head and stated "The sight of your orgasm threw me over the edge, especially your walls contracting like that, perhaps we could…" He never finished that sentence, I already had him cuffed and was pushing him to the detention facility, both of us still naked. I shoved him into a cell and gave him a small smirk. "You were actually the biggest I've ever had, and that was the best orgasm I think anyone has had ever" I gave him a small compliment "And just because of it, this cell is set to unlock in twenty minutes."

'Thanks, and you are the only bitch I know who can fit my entire length in her, thank you to" With that I left, put on his armour and walked through the next room to Carth, (not before telling him that I was wearing sith armour, that could have ended badly) and got in an escape pod to shoot down to the planet below. As we flew away from the ship I looked back to the ship and saw a massive explosion, I was upset for two reasons, the ship we had been charged with protecting had been destroyed, and the biggest cock in my life probably along with it. Suddenly I realised, he said the strength serum was standard issue, perhaps I would find a sith trooper with a longer one than him, suddenly I felt a lot happier. I might have to arrange an accidental capture some time, but whilst I was considering what to do, I heard Carth yell "Look out, we're about to hit the ground!" suddenly there was a bright light and I tripped and hit my head, everything faded to black.


End file.
